


En Prise

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Dark Golden Trio, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Necromancy, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Riddle Era, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Time Travel, War, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: The world is in shambles and Harry Potter cannot save it.Desperate to do something, anything, to fix the terrible mistakes of Albus Dumbledore, Harry descends into the depths of the dark arts, trying and failing to find a spell that could help.With Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and their new, young tagalong, Sahar Vossen, Harry performs a ritual that will send them back to the beginning of the end.The year of 1942.





	1. Introduction/Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: long cast. You won't need to remember their names if you can't, it should be easy to figure out who's who from context.
> 
> Reason why I'm posting so many stories right now is because they're all hitting their draft time limit and I don't want to lose them.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS

_**Introduction** _

_The world is in shambles and Harry Potter cannot save it._

_Desperate to do something, anything, to fix the terrible mistakes of Albus Dumbledore, Harry descends into the depths of the dark arts, trying and failing to find a spell that could help._

_With Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and their new, young tagalong, Sahar Vossen, Harry performs a ritual that will send them back to the beginning of the end._

_The year of 1942._

* * *

**_Main Characters_ **

**_Harry Potter "Hadrian Peverell"_ **

_[Daniel Radcliffe]_

 

**_Hermione Granger "Hermione Peverell"_ **

_[Emma Watson]_

 

**_Ron Weasley "Ronald Wessell"_ **

_[Linus Wordemann]_

 

**_Sahar Vossen_**

_[Rosie Huntington-Whiteley]_

__

* * *

**_Supporting Cast_ **

**_Tom Riddle_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Tom Hughes]_

__

_**Rhoecus Lestrange**  
_

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

**_Lucretia Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Eva Green]_

__

_**Orion Black** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Ben Barnes]_

__

**_Walburga Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Sixth Year  _\--__

_[Katie McGrath]  
_

__

**_Alphard Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Miles McMillan]_

__

**_Cygnus Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Logan Lerman]_

__

**_Cassiopeia Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Sixth Year  _\--__

_[Phoebe Tonkin]_

__

**_Dorea Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Odeya Rush]_

__

**_Callidora Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Seventh Year  _\--__

_[Christina Ricci]_

__

**_Cedrella Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Jenna Coleman]_

__

**_Charis Black_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Third Year  _\--__

_[Mackenzie Foy]_

__

**_Abraxas Malfoy_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

**_Druella Rosier_ **

__\--_ Slytherin, Sixth Year  _\--__

_[Gigi Hadid]_

_**** _

_**Theseus Nott** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Jacob Young]_

_**** _

_**James Mulciber** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fourth Year  _\--__

_[Adrien Sahores]_

__

_**Linton Rosier** _

__\--_ Slytherin, Fifth Year  _\--__

_[Jeremy Dufour]_

__

_**Caspar Crouch** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Nathaniel Buzolic]_

__

_**Davos Avery** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Cillian Murphy]_

__

**_Antonin Dolohov_ **

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Harry Lloyd]_

__

_**Ambrose Burke** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Finn Harries]_

__

_**Carmichael Burke** _

_\-- Slytherin, Sixth Year --_

_[Jack Harries]_

__

**_Charlus Potter_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

 _[Aaron-Taylor Johnson]_  

**__ **

_**Ignatius Prewett** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

_[Linus Wordemann]_

_**Harfang Longbottom** _

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

_[Jim Sturgess]_

_**** _

**_Septimus Weasley_ **

_\-- Gryffindor, Fifth Year --_  

_[Simon Woods]_

_**Edward Bones** _

_\-- Hufflepuff, Fifth Year --_  

_[KJ Apa]_

__

_**Jessiah Diggory** _

_\-- Hufflepuff, Fifth Year --_  

 _[Xavier Samuel]_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ages are changed for sake of plot.
> 
> Also, Black Family:
> 
> LORD ARTCURUS & MELANIA:
> 
> Lucretia, 7th Year  
> Orion, 5th Year
> 
> POLLUX & IRMA: 
> 
> Walburga, 6th Year  
> Alphard and Cygnus, 5th Year
> 
> CYGNUS & VIOLETTA
> 
> Pollux [graduated, father of Walburga, Alphard and Orion, had them when he was thirteen - canon]  
> Cassiopeia, 6th year  
> Dorea, 5th year
> 
> ARCTURUS & LYSANDRA:
> 
> Callidora, 7th year  
> Cedrella, 5th year  
> Charis, 3rd year
> 
> !!!! If you would like to criticize my work, be my guest, but be constructive. I don't take kindly to people straight up bashing my work.
> 
> Also, please take care to know what you're talking about before you comment. I don't mind questions about my work at all, but if you're questioning and assuming something even though it's blatantly stated in the work, and then you proceed on being rude about it despite it being because you've misread something, I won't be pleased - this has happened on my other stories. !!!!!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ROSIERS


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This start is ALMOST the same as my other story, duces belli, but they're entirely different plots.

_**Prologue** _

_To The Beginning_

* * *

The year was 2018 and Harry Potter was tired of fighting, he was tired of war, he was tired of living. All of his life he had fought in wars without any choice of his own. He was a figurehead, a savior, a symbol of  _hope_ and now? Now, he was a dark lord in his own right.

On the second of May of the year 1998, Harry James Potter killed Lord Voldemort, but the Second Wizarding War didn't end until December 21st, three years later when the last of the Death Eaters and their sympathizers were killed and captured.

With the death of Voldemort, the Death Eater's did not relax, they did not flee, rather they fought back -  _hard_. Harry understood them, now, they were frantic - they did not want to die, they did not want to be imprisoned, they did not want their families paying for their mistakes. 

As Harry is now aware, desperate people are  _dangerous_ people. He had been arrogant after the defeat of Voldemort, he thought it would be easy to round up the remaining Death Eaters and throw them away or kill them.

He was wrong.

Led by Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, the Death Eaters struck back twice as hard as they did prior to their Lord's death. Muggles and wizards alike are victims of the brutal attacks led by the Dark. The new war rages for three years until negotiation was finally met between the Light and Dark.

Under the pretense of there being a brief truce, the Lestrange brothers and what was left of the Dark met with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt and several Aurors to broker a treaty, only Moody and Shacklebolt had no intentions of making peace.

Rather, as soon as the last of the Death Eaters had arrived, they threw up anti-apparition wards and killed the stunned Death Eaters, who were unable to defend themselves against the sudden barrage of attacks - Harry didn't blame them for the incompetence in the situation, he would have been just as caught off guard. It was unheard of, in the Wizarding World, to so blatantly and violently violate a ceasefire between two sides. The Lestrange brothers managed to murder both Kingsley and Moody before succumbing to their wounds.

Harry didn't agree with their means, but they ended the war and for that, he was grateful, finally able to settle down with Ginny and their children without fear of being attacked by Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last.

Not even five months after the  _Yuletide Massacre,_ which the destruction of the Death Eaters had been so gently named, muggles learned of wizardkind through their new technology and a foolish pair of wizards that decided so intelligently to have a duel in the middle of Times Square, New York.

There was a brief period of wonderment from the muggles, who were curious to the concept of magic but that wonder and awe slowly shifted to fear and jealousy which led to a terrible,  _terrible war_ that all but destroyed wizardkind. 

The war began under the false pretense of brokering peace and treaties, while the International Confederation of Wizards negotiated peace with the muggle governments, the muggle governments launched a series of attacks upon the ten elite magical schools three weeks before the end of the term.

There were no survivors. He thought it ironic, now, perhaps this was his karma for allowing the slaughter of the Death Eaters months prior - for not doing anything to stop it. 

Harry lost everything, everyone. His wife, his children, his friends, all in one fell swoop - except, that is, Ron and Hermione, who managed to escape the destruction with blood and tears marring their face.

Once again forced to take up the mantle of savior, Harry became a Wizarding warlord, constantly targeted by the muggles. Although, this time around, the Dark Lord defeater twice-over does not limit himself to the magic that Albus  _Dumbledore_ deems as  _good._

He ruthlessly descended into the depths of dark magic, using whatever he can find to defend his life - his people. He would do whatever it took to keep wizardkind from extinction, even if that meant becoming a dark lord beyond Voldemort's visions. Ron had been wary, at first, while Hermione didn't hesitate.

Their desperate actions were for naught. They stood no chance against the rapidly advancing technology of muggles that rendered magic all but useless. 

Wizardkind was wiped out. There were only a few stragglers left surviving, Harry, Ron and Hermione included and actively hunted down by muggle governments.

“It’s time.”

His attention was drawn to the fourth, newest member of their little group: Sahar Vossen, a young witch born in 2003 who had been pretending to be an American No-Maj after her entire family was slaughtered by a muggle militant group in their ancestral home in the Isle of Man.

The trio had ran into her five months ago in California, she had accidentally killed a boy with magic in the high school she was attending and was being hunted down. She had been shot three times by muggle militants and was dying when they found her, they healed her up and was intending to send her on her way but she begged them to let her stay, promising to be of use. The girl had been an unwelcome addition to their trio at first until she saved Ron’s life, which was when Hermione and Ron reluctantly started accepting her.

And prove her use, she did.

Sahar was the last of the Vossen Family, a pureblood family known for being a part of the The Four, or so they're referred as. The Four, as Ron explained when the girl was healing, were of ancient lines known for dominion over one of the four primordial elements - earth, fire, land, and air. The Chamberlains were air elementalists, the Loreleis were earth elementalists, the Aquinos were water elementalists, and the Vossens were fire elementalists - the Vossens were the last of the elementalists, the Loreleis and Chamberlains went extinct over a century ago and the Aquinos only lived on through the Vossens - the last Aquino married Sahar's great-grandfather, though the water magic was dormant due to their innate attraction to the primal fires. 

“I can start the ritual,” Hermione murmured, “I’ll need your magic. Mine isn't wild enough for old magic. Your fire magic is primal-”

“You’ll have it,” the fifteen year old responded, rolling her eyes and fingering the ring adorning her finger, “Just start already, would you?”

Hermione shot the blunt teenager an annoyed look before nodding, opening the tome.

Harry watched as Hermione set up the area to prepare for the ritual, drawing runes into the dirt, murmuring Latin phrases that he didn't recognize. The air around him grew heavier, oppressive even and Harry shivered. He could feel the dark magic seeping through his skin.

He looked over at Sahar, whose eyes were wild with glee. Dark magic was in her blood, this was probably the first time she felt truly at home in the past six years. Sahar reached out and pressed her hand onto Hermione's neck and around them, the world  _roared_. The primordial magic of the elementalist sunk into the air immediately, he felt the temperature rise ten, fifteen, twenty degrees, the winds sped up until they were nearly galeforce and Harry could barely stand on two feet steadily.

He wiped at his forehead, where sweat was pouring down from the sudden, unmanageable heat. He heard Sahar let out a loud laugh and then around them, everything went dark.

* * *

Ron didn't know where he was. He remembered the ritual being performed and blacking out afterwards but he woke in unfamiliar surroundings. 

He was in some type of fancy manor, for sure, but what it was? Where it was? Ron had no idea. Was someone else in there with him? Fuck if he knew.

He wandered around, lost, until he came upon a large, empty billiard room complete with a pool table, a large bookshelf covering an entire wall and a bar. That wasn't important though, his attention was drawn to a large tapestry that covered the other wall.

Ron's eyes widened.  _Okay, so this is some pureblood's home - an ancient one, by the looks of how big that tapestry is. Let's hope no one is home._

He made his way over to the tapestry, intent on seeing whose home he appeared in. 

**_The Wessel Family_ **

_1423_

_A **really** old family, _Ron inhaled, but he didn't recognize the name. His eyes trailed from the top to the bottom, looking over each of the names curiously, all of them deceased until he fell upon a face that looked disturbingly like his.

_**Ronald Wessel** _

_March 1, 1927_

Ron's eyes widened and he once again let darkness take over him.

* * *

Hermione woke up, breathing heavy. The ritual had exhausted her magic and she had barely tapped into her own core, she could image how Sahar, who exerted the majority of her core, must feel right now. Sitting up and preparing to check on the younger girl, her eyes widened when she found that she was alone in some random, high-end room.

She shakily rose to her feet, preparing to go figure out where she was but a loud yell interrupted her thoughts:

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?"** _

* * *

Sahar Vossen felt a change in air as soon as she woke up. She wasn't in England, or America. She wasn't in the year 2018, anymore. She stood up quickly, ignoring her tired bones and looked around, her eyes widening when she realized where she was.

Sahar let out a laugh, clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Familiar magic caressed her magical core, welcoming her back. 

_The Isle of Man, Castle Vossen. I'm home - I'm home._

* * *

The yell left Harry's mouth before he could stop it. He stared at the tapestry decorating the wall, at the two names adorning the current end.

_**Hadrian Peverell and Hermione Peverell** _

_July 31st, 1927_

_How is this possible?_   _It was just supposed to send us back, not **change** us._

He didn't know how long he spent staring at the tapestry until he felt a hand touch his shoulder and she heard Hermione softly say his name.

Harry turned to look at her, eyes wide, "Did you know it would change us?"

"It wasn't supposed to," Hermione murmured, "But this is probably for the best. This way you and I won't have to deal with blood prejudice. Have you seen Ron or Sahar?"

"No," Harry said, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't even bothered to think of them.

"Let's go look," Hermione said simply, "And then we'll figure everything out."

 


End file.
